


【柳生仁】女巫（百合）

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, 中世纪哥特AU, 百合注意！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 3





	【柳生仁】女巫（百合）

不知从何而来的瘟疫在大陆蔓延，如死神般夺走成千上万的性命。每一处村落，每一座城镇，每天都有人因此丧生，无数可怜的灵魂在病床上生不如死、备受折磨。  
柳生格外忙碌，她戴着鸟嘴面具，背着医药箱穿梭在镇上的大街小巷，给每一位病人看诊。老实说，他们大多数病得很急很重，治愈的希望十分渺茫。但柳生依然兢兢业业，给病人施药治疗，给弥留患者最后的安慰，让他们带着尊严走完满目疮痍的一生。  
“噗哩，你每天起早贪黑忙个不停，他们还不是死翘翘。干嘛做无用功？”  
银发少女坐在桌子上百无聊赖，盯着好朋友熬制药汁，草药都是柳生大清晨天还没亮进黑森林采摘的。  
“人活着，总得靠希望支撑吧。即便治不好病，病人也希望有人看望自己的……”  
年轻的女医师用围裙擦了擦眼镜，然后重新戴上，冷不防仁王突然后背后偷袭自己。  
“噗哔呐！比吕，你光顾着你的病人就够啦？不用理我咯？”  
银发少女脑袋埋在眼镜女孩的背后，闷声埋怨。  
柳生搁下手头的活计，转过身来捧住仁王的脸蛋，用亲吻堵住那聒噪的小嘴。  
被突袭的狐狸无助地搂住恋人的腰肢，仰起头任由医师夺取自己的气息。  
漫长的吻好不容易结束，仁王靠在柳生肩上，呼吸间满是恋人身上草药的味道。她安静闭上眼，享受着柳生轻柔抚摸自己那头银色的美丽长发。  
“现在满意不？我的任性小公主。”  
仁王朝柳生扮了个鬼脸，吐了吐粉色的舌头。

礼拜日，镇上大部分的居民都聚集到教堂去了。  
柳生不用出诊，仁王趁这难得机会又来找她。  
药店门前停着一辆马车，那个衣着光鲜的马夫颇为眼熟。她想起来了，他叫大石什么来着，是手冢家的仆人。  
他们来找柳生干嘛？仁王躲在拐角后偷看，心里纳闷。  
忽然间，药房里传出玻璃摔地上的声音。不是一下两下，玻璃破碎的声音此起彼伏，吓得狐狸心惊肉跳。  
摔东西的声音终于停了下来，一个绅士模样的眼镜男走出药房，面无表情上了马车。  
确认他们走远了，仁王以冲刺速度跑进药房，她担心柳生有什么事。  
“小雅？你怎么来了？”  
医师拿着扫帚正在打扫，地板上湿漉漉全是药水和玻璃碎片，鸟嘴面具也被摔裂开了。  
仁王问到底怎么回事，刚刚那个戴眼镜的男人是何方神圣。  
“他叫手冢国光，是爸爸生前治疗过的病人。不过后来他找了别的医生，没再来找爸爸看病。”  
“噗哩，他找你干嘛？”  
“他病情恶化了，问我有没有治他的药。我说没有，他就……把药房搞成这样了。”  
狐狸眉头紧皱，病情恶化还有力气搞破坏，怎么死神还不来收拾这家伙。

橄榄成熟的季节，仁王跟着伙伴们一起上山，去迹部庄园帮忙采摘橄榄。这个月正好是迹部景吾生日，城堡里每天都有各种好吃的、好玩的，让爱热闹的狐狸流连忘返。  
仁王喜欢和庄园里叫桦地的小农奴待在一起。假如瘟疫没带走弟弟，他应该跟桦地同岁数。  
忙完大半个月，仁王下山回到镇上，发现家家户户门前都挂了个白色十字架，又有不少人去世了。  
银发少女第一时间跑去药房，捎上从迹部庄园偷出来的果酱跟司康饼，柳生喜欢吃这个。  
“比吕，我回来啦！瞧我给你带了什么！”  
仁王进了屋里，被眼前所见怔住了。  
“比吕……你怎么了？”  
柳生脸上和手臂满是伤痕。  
“啊……你说这个，是我不小心采药刮伤的……”柳生下意识摸了摸伤口。  
“撒谎，巴掌印是刮出来的吗？”  
医师尴尬干笑了两声：“不愧是小雅，什么都骗不了你。”  
她总算说出实话，家属觉得是柳生害死了病人，于是就有了这些伤痕。  
仁王搂住柳生，轻轻抚摸对方编织整齐的长辫子，闷闷说了一句。  
“你以后别管了，由得他们去死吧。”  
柳生拿手指抵住恋人的嘴，劝她别乱说话。

瘟疫带走的人越来越多，柳生每天与病人接触却身体健康。镇上开始传言，柳生药房的主人是个女巫。魔鬼指使她传播瘟疫，害死镇上无辜的居民。  
人言可畏，大家都不敢再去药房，更不愿意请柳生出诊。死的人便越来越多。  
仁王却毫不在意，如此更合她的心意。她有更多时间陪伴爱人，岂不美哉。  
虽然不用看诊，柳生也没闲着。她把这段日子看过的病例细心整理，重新摘抄并加以分析。这些都是有价值的资料，有机会的话，她想让更多从医者看到这些文字。  
又一个礼拜日，手冢的马车再次停在药房门口。  
这一次，仁王雅治亲眼目睹手冢国光双手捏住柳生的肩膀，要求她嫁给自己。  
“不可能。我已经有心上人了。”女医师不假思索拒绝了。  
“你必须嫁给我！这是你父亲欠我的！”  
手冢双手掐住她的脖子，仁王赶上前去撕扯救人。她一不小心撕开了手冢的衣袖，被他布满银蓝鳞片的手臂吓到了。  
男人抬手一肘子，把仁王推倒在地，他拉了拉衣袖仓皇离开。  
柳生连忙扶起她，狐狸又急又气，窝在爱人怀里撒野。  
“你不许跟这臭男人结婚。不，他不是人，是怪物。”  
柳生再三保证，自己绝不嫁给手冢。

两天后，镇上的差吏请柳生走一趟，接受士绅理事会的审问。  
神父首先提问，问柳生为什么从不参加礼拜，她是否背弃了上帝。  
柳生否认，并坚称自己是忠实的信徒，她奉行上帝的旨意，采摘祂创造的药草给大众治病。  
士绅乡贤们听后，相互交头接耳好一阵子。其中一个站出来质问柳生，为什么病人一个接一个死于瘟疫，她却毫发无损。  
柳生说不知道，自己对瘟疫的了解太少。  
“现在镇上传言你是女巫，坦白从宽，你到底是不是女巫？”  
“当然不是。若我真是女巫，我就可以施法救大家。”  
官差把柳生关在镇外不远的石塔，那是犯人待的地方。

第一个来看望柳生的，是手冢国光。  
“只要你答应和我结婚，我就让士绅们放你走。”  
“我是清白的，他们肯定会放我走。”  
是夜，柳生在冰冷的牢房里生生冻醒。她抬头，屋顶小窗外飘起连绵雪花。她盯着墙壁上自己划下的鱼骨痕，心里盘算一下，仁王应该快生日了。可惜今年自己不能为她庆生了。  
不知何时，一只猫头鹰飞进牢房，一头闯进她的怀里。  
柳生把小家伙捧在手心，轻轻抚摸它通体雪白的羽毛，它让她想起一个人，她的心上人。  
“小东西，你是不是迷路了？下雪天很冷哈，来我这暖和暖和……”  
女医师小心翼翼把白猫头鹰贴在胸前，可她也自身难保，破旧单薄囚衣下，清瘦的身躯被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖。  
一人一鸟缩在牢房角落，窝在杂草上徐徐睡去。

“比吕，你个贪睡猪。”  
柳生醒来，看见嘴角长美人痣的女孩。  
“小雅？你怎么在这？”  
仁王扣住柳生双手，和对方十指交缠，同时重重吻住她。  
漫长的吻终于结束，柳生睁开氤氲双眼，好奇仁王身上的纯白长裙是哪来的，自己怎么从来没见过。  
“噗哩，愣着做什么？”  
仁王伸手探进柳生衣摆，轻柔抚上她隐秘的私处。  
“小、小雅……”  
“嘘，比吕不要说话，好好享受吧。”  
灵巧的手指贴住两片唇瓣，轻轻掰开捏住露出的敏感花蕾。  
“唔……”  
柳生低声呻吟，害怕被外头发现。  
狐狸把囚服推到最高，低头含住一边乳头，让它在嘴里变硬挺立，身体的主人毫不意外打了个激灵。  
“比吕身体很敏感呢。”  
说着，她牵着柳生的手按在自己胸脯。  
“帮帮我嘛，噗哩。”  
柳生精准捏住她胯下阴核，仁王舒服得忍不住叹息。大拇指重重摁住快速律动，很快让狐狸进入小高潮。  
“嗯啊嗯啊，比吕，你好厉害。”  
真是淫荡的小狐狸，医师心里想，另一只手食指来回拨动乳头，把它欺负得又红又硬。  
另一边空虚的乳房终于等来了照顾，柳生伸出舌头重重舔过，等乳头勃起后，再用力吮吸，仿佛非要从里面吸出乳汁不可。  
身体最敏感的三点被同时进攻，仁王的下体不可救药地流出透明晶莹的液体，两条大腿夹在一起蹭来蹭去。  
“呜呜……人家好舒服……”  
柳生掀开她的裙子，一头探进仁王两腿之间，毫不犹豫含住勃起的阴蒂。舌头在上面来回打圈，又探进下面一张一合的小嘴，侵犯最私密的花道，同时吞饮潸潸流出的淫水。  
“比吕……比吕……我不行了……”  
双乳和花核被玩弄个透，深陷高潮地狱的仁王大腿内侧不禁抽搐。柳生舌头每一下深入穿刺，都迫使她发出垂死的哀叹。  
“唔嗯……嗯哈……比吕……救救我……”

翌日，柳生睁开眼，盯着杂草上几根纯白色鸟毛发呆，猫头鹰早就不知飞哪儿去了，她才恍然大悟自己做了个春梦。  
差吏进来给她戴上手铐，押着她离开石塔，来到镇上的审判所。  
比起上一次，这回审判席上多了一位枢机司铎。围观居民叽里咕噜声音很大，柳生知道对方是梵蒂冈派来的。  
士绅们一个个开始盘问柳生，先问她搬来镇上的原因，又问她的医术师从何人，再问她从何处采集草药，还问她是否崇拜魔鬼，甚至问她要害死多少人才甘心罢休。  
柳生屏住怒火，努力表现镇定的样子，不卑不亢回答审判团的刁难。  
书记员皱着眉头，根本没把她的话记录在本子上。  
问讯环节结束，审判团退到内庭召开闭门会议。柳生抬头张望，手冢也在现场，他跟那光头的枢机司铎握手问好，还称对方为“老师”。  
博格问学生病情如何，手冢摸了摸戴着水貂皮手套的左手，摇摇头说不算好。  
闭门会议结束，审判团回到原位。宣判前，来自梵蒂冈的枢机司铎博格发表讲话。他向镇上的居民传单来自教廷的问候，告诉镇民瘟疫的出现是魔鬼和女巫搞的鬼。他奉教廷的命令，来此地净化疫情、消灭女巫。末了，他再三许诺，一定会把镇上的女巫赶尽杀绝，不让她们为祸人间。

入夜，天空飘起毛毛细雪。柳生被绑在木桩上，眼睁睁望着差吏往自己脚下堆木柴、泼酒精。居民们一个个把愚昧的双眼睁得如鹅蛋般大，既害怕又期待接下来的火刑。虽然自己或家人曾经找过柳生医师看过病，但她现在可是个女巫啊，烧死她！烧死她！  
咒骂声从一开始的零星散碎，逐渐变得整齐响亮，最后演变成响彻四野的洪亮讨伐。  
甚至有几个泼皮无赖，壮着胆子凑近柳生，摸了她小腿一把，再往她身上喷唾沫。  
“女巫去死吧！”  
“去死吧！”  
“赶紧死！”

——我到底做错了什么？为什么要遭受这样的折磨和羞辱？  
——你就不该救他们，就应该让他们一个个统统病死，死得干净。

差吏举着火把，点燃柳生脚下的柴木。结果不仅没点着柴堆，反而自己被火舌纠缠，生生变成一个火人。他扔下火把奔向水井，一路上没人敢靠近。  
差吏们不信邪，一个接一个拿着火把去点火，却都以自焚收场。  
“女巫！她果然是个女巫！”  
“烧死她，快烧死她！”  
广场上的居民陷入疯狂，他们尖叫着、恐慌着，想要离开这见鬼的刑场，结果人踩人、人挤人，大家都头破血流。没有人留意到，天空中飘落的“毛毛细雪”，其实是并非雪花，而是白磷。  
仁王站在教堂屋顶，举着接骨木，同时嘴里念念有词。空气中突然起火，无数男男女女身上都着了火，火光蓝绿蓝绿阴森恐怖，让人想到冥界和地狱。  
柳生背后的麻绳自动解绑，并在周围形成结界，她开始在空中飘浮。银发少女抱住飘向自己的恋人，女医师双脚踩在瓦片上，不安的心才终于冷静下来。  
仁王搂住柳生，两人冷漠目睹正在发生的一切，她们曾经生活多年的小镇，正沦为一片火海，一个字面意义的人间地狱。

柳生回到药房，把重要的资料和药物都打包好，然后骑着仁王的扫帚一起离开。  
静谧的深冬，漆黑的夜空中划过一道流星。

“比吕，这是你研究瘟疫的病例资料，你这么大方送人了？”  
仁王对着猫头鹰念咒语，让它把信寄给四天宝寺的白石医生。  
“没关系。所有资料我都记在这儿了。”柳生指了指自己的太阳穴。  
“噗哩，知道你厉害了，大医生。”  
“我不厉害，我只是个笨蛋。若没有小雅，我早就活活烧死了。”  
“哔哟，比吕的性命是我的，我要你永远听从我的命令。”  
银发少女举起接骨木，装作要施法念咒，却被柳生搂进怀里。  
“我愿意，我永远属于你，小雅。”

END


End file.
